Maiden of the Snow
by KyuugaAtsushi
Summary: It's December and Tsukune discovers who he has feelings for after certain events.Soon after that,he later begins to plan out his furture with his fated one and problems begin to surface.Can he find happiness or will he regret his decisions? Find out here :D *If it isn't obvious, it's a TsukuneXMizore fanfic* Please review if you can.Thank you for reading ;)
1. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 1

**For the Record: **_ The Character(s) used in this story are from Rosario+Vampire Series. I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners. This story will have 3 POV's (Tsukune, Mizore and then normal) and I have divided it into 3 parts.. I would appreciate it if you can review it since this is my first fanfic. Thank you _

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 1**_

_Tsukune's POV:_

* * *

Ever since December break began, I have been through more drama than usual. All these exams are not getting any easier for me and I know all these tutoring sessions with Moka are helpful but it's not worth it considering all she does is drink my blood.I can't ask Kurumu because all she does is try to seduce me all the time. Yukari is smarter than any of us but sometimes she explains it too heavily to the point where I can't even process the information in my head. Then I thought about Mizore.

I mean I never really thought about it all and yet she gets a decent score on all the exams ever since began to show up to school more frequent. Now the question on my mind was would she agree? I mean I liked Mizore more than the other girls because we're both very similar in mostly a lot of things. I will never forget the time where she made me that ice maiden's curry, shaved ice of dawn or the time she sang for me. That moment when she sang made me drop all attention on all other things and lured it straight toward her. At that moment, I began to see her more than just a friend. I saw her and goddess that I wanted to caress for the rest of my life. Since then, I kept my feelings all hushed inside.

As I was recalling all the events between me and Mizore, I failed to notice her sneaking up on me as usual and then she hugged me tightly, snapping me back to reality. "Good Afternoon Tsukune-kun" She said in happy voice. As I greeted her back I started to notice her blue, alluring eyes. I never looked at Mizore this way before and my heart started to pound faster the more I stared. This was a trance I never wanted to escape until she snapped me back into reality again only this time, she was blushing. "What's the matter Tsukune?" She stated. I snapped out of it and then told her what I needed to say. "Hey …I was wondering if we could study together at my dorm?". I was so nervous expecting an answer from Mizore but to my surprise she also turned red by my question. I saw her snowy white cheeks turn as red as tomatoes and I had succumbed to her cuteness. The level of beauty she was displaying right now was blowing my mind out the window. "Sure.. Um I mean I would love to do that." She flustered. I noticed how she was playing with her fingers with the amount of excitement she had kept inside because of what I asked her. Looking at her happy and blushing nature made me more into her.

**RING**

The bell rang and I knew I had to go to my next class. Mizore waved goodbye to me and I ran to Ms. Nekonome-Sensei's class for history. Since it's generally about the human world, I had no issues among that subject because, after all, I'm part human. When everything was over, I ran to my dorm avoiding all the girls so I could clean up my dorm. Everything was mess from this morning since I woke up late for class. As I was cleaning, I found my school I.D. from my gym bag since I was looking for it this morning.

When everything was clean, I decided to shower. I spent a couple of minutes in there, thinking about earlier today. "_Why can't I control myself when I'm around her…?" _I thought to myself. The more I thought about it, the more I saw the answer. I didn't like Mizore anymore, I loved her. It wasn't that kind kiddy-relationship kind of thing, I felt stronger feelings towards. The kind when one longs to meet their match. As these thoughts kept on lingering, I heard a knock on the door. I was so nervous because I was certain it was Mizore. "Just a second!" I yelled while trying to put on some clothes. I rushed to the door with my heart beating fast and gulped in my saliva.

I opened the door to find her….My Maiden of Snow….

* * *

End of Part 1

* * *

_I know it was a bit short but I promise I'll make it longer next time and plus it was my first time so please don't be angry D: _

_But seriously, How did I do? Okay? Good? Terrible?__Let me know how I did :D. I will upload part 2 very soon .Bye people :)_


	2. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 2

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners I would appreciate it if you can review it since this is my first fanfic. Thank you for reading_

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 2**_

* * *

**_Mizore's POV:_**

* * *

**_**Yesterday**_**

I watch my lover from afar and see his masculine figure so far away in his shower through his bathroom window. His biceps, his chest and wet hair were all so toned. I could swear that everything around me was getting so hot the longer I stared at his body. But then, I started to wonder something. Why do I always stalk him and do not just go directly towards him? I never approached him head on because of my shy nature. After I watched my hot human, I went on home preparing my dinner. My soup was all I needed to feel normal for the night. I really out did myself this time. I was proud of the fact that I could now cook gourmet food but still, the thoughts of which I had earlier began to surface once more.

During my bath I kept on wondering how I could change my approach towards Tsukune? I knew it wasn't going to be easy because my competition. That big breasted monster, Kurumu, and that blood sucking maniac, Moka. I never considered Yukari as a rival but, nonetheless, if she interferes between me and my human, I would not go down without a fight. Then again, I have to also respect Tsukune's decision. I wanted him more than anything but at the same time, I wanted him to be happy. Was it wrong to be greedy to a certain extent?

I got out my shower and dried my hair and left my skin wet. I did my homework and everything was all easy. I guess since I have been coming to school more often I have improved my grades for the better. Nowhere near Yukari's or Moka's grades, but still decent. After I polished up on history, my eyes were giving out on me. I couldn't stay up longer and I know I had reached my limit. I went to bed and started to think about my Tsukune.

As feel asleep, I woke up in my room from my home, not at my dorm. I was wondering why I would be here until a smooth voice started whispering in my ear saying all these romantic sentences.

"_My Snow Maiden.. Let me comfort your flawless, vanilla skin_." This voice said. I was going so mad by the way he sounded and he kept touching all over my body. The moment I turned back and saw who it was, it was none other than my darling Tsukune, only this time he seemed different. He seemed more romantic and so playful. It was eating away my heart and at that moment, we were exchanging much more than just lips. I could feel his tongue entering mine as my mind went possessed, begging for more. His tongue tasted so sweet and rich, it was enough to drive any girl insane for him.

The best had yet to come. He was holding me in such a way that made me feel like I was floating. He dragged me to my bed playfully, longing for me. At first I was unsure to proceed forward, but then he called out to me. "_My Mizore…. My Sexy Mizore…..Let us be fated lovers and become one._". I was mesmerized by his seductive tone and the way his eyes were glancing at me. I laid on him like a plush and he was whispering to me. "_Nu uh.. Come closer my maiden_." I was screaming in my head like "_This is just too much_". We were so close and looked at each other with so much longing. Those brown eyes of his were putting me in a trance. I couldn't deny him. I needed him there. As I was about to make my move until he stopped me. I was puzzled and he chuckled. "_Mizore..My love…_" he said softly. "_Yes my love.._?" I answered back with some hesitation. He kissed my lips gently and spoke afterwards. "_I need you to.._". I was so eager by the request and answered "_Yes love? What is it that you desire?_".

* * *

****_RING(Now the Current day)_****

* * *

I was woken up by my alarm clock and I was so depressed at that instant. For only a dream, it felt so real, so hard to just let go. As I was getting ready, I made a promise to myself. I shouldn't stalk Tsukune anymore. I should try to be as normal as possible. Maybe then, he would acknowledge me as a woman and not just a friend. I knew I couldn't make it obvious either. So I said to myself I should only tell him when the time comes. After I got ready and ate breakfast, I made my way to my morning classes and was bothered, yet again, by that succubus. "_Well this is a rare sight indeed! Mizore going to her morning classes_" she said in a teasing voice. "_Look..I don't have time for you right now you bimbo._" I snapped back. "_Is that so? Well maybe I'll just pay Tsukune a visit since you're busy_." She snickered. I wanted to say something but I knew that in order to be normal and not lose Tsukune's attention, I would have to act a bit more mature and trust him. "_Do whatever you want. I have classes to take and I have my grades to think about. Maybe you should do the same so, that way, you don't have to take remedial classes again, you dunce._" I said smoothly. For the first time ever, she said nothing to me and literally looked at me like she didn't know me anymore. "_Hey…I'm sorry_." She said. I was so surprised by what she just said. I almost couldn't speak but I knew I had to say something fast. "_It's ok Kurumu. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I called you a dunce. I'm just so focused on getting my grades up so I can go on our break._" I said. "I see. Good luck on the exams then. I'll do my best and pass too." She said and then smiled. I smiled also and gave a thumb up.

****_LATER_****

I made my way to Ririko-Sensei's Geometry class. I copied all the notes as if I hungered for them because I didn't want to flunk on the exams. I copied down everything I could until the bell rang for lunch, I was so hungry. I had my lunch and was getting ready for my afternoon classes until I saw Tsukune. I waved at him but I guess he was spacing out for bit so I hugged him a little tightly and said good afternoon. He looked so cute when I snapped him back to reality. That clueless face was priceless. Then I noticed he was staring at me like in my dream. I was so embarrassed that I blushed in front of him without knowing. He gently grabbed my hand and my heart started pounding all over the place. "_What's wrong Tsukune_?" I asked. "_I was wondering if you could come to my dorm to help me study?"_ He said. At that moment, I couldn't believe what I just heard. "_He wants to study with me?!O/O omg !"_ I yelled in my head. I took a breath to answered and smiled while blushing. "_Um..Yes. I would love to_." I said. He looked so happy by my answer and I was going to ask him why. But before I could the bell rang.

**RING**

We both said and waved goodbye and he left me a note on what time to go to his dorm. I read the note he gave me before he left and this is what it said

_**Come at my Dorm at 6 okay? Thanks a million ;) My door is D4**_

I couldn't believe it. I mean… Tsukune.. invited me to his dorm? The very thought excited me. My human and I. Away from everyone else and away from publicity. I wanted to see my love's room instead of looking at it from afar. I was then thinking "_What should I wear? What should I make for him to eat?_" I went home to put on a decent dress and made him some shaven ice of dawn. I knew he loved my deserts ever since I began cooking for him. Once I left my dorm, I walked outside with excitement. I made my way past the other side of the school and entered the boy's dorm and tried looking for Tsukune's room. D4 was the only thing on my mind at that point. "_Ahah!_" I said as I found the door. I knocked gently and heard his voice. I was so nervous and kept thinking. The moment I saw the door opening and caught a glimpse of his face, I thought "My Tsukune...".

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

_How did I do this time ?:D. It may not have been that much longer but I improved it haven't I :) ? Part 3 will come out soon so stay tuned and give me feedback also but don't flame. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will make Chapter 3 more longer ;)_


	3. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 3

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners._

* * *

_**Warning:**_ _This Chapter is a lemon. If you are under the age of the rating given to this fanfic or clearly have a problem with it, I advise you to not read this chapter. If you have no problems, ignore this _ _I would appreciate it if you can review it since this is my first fanfic. Thank you for reading_

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 3**_

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

As Tsukune opened the door, he slowly saw the glimpse of his crush, Mizore began to blush the moment he opened his door and said "Hey Tsukune ". Bedazzled by her beautiful dress, he quickly invited her. He turned on the air vents in order to make the room temperature just right for him and Mizore. She put down the bag that was for him and quickly turned to him. "So what did you need help with Tsukune?" she said eagerly. Tsukune kept spacing out due to his infatuation over Mizore, but quickly snapped out of it. "Oh…um I need help with Geometry formulas and the homework from Art class" he said. Mizore began unpack her backpack took her textbooks and her binders so she and Tsukune could get to work. As the minutes were flying, she explained to Tsukune the best ways to find the Surface Area, Circumference, Radius and Volume for 3-Dimensional shapes. As she was explaining, Tsukune's focus was all on Mizore. As he kept trying to retain the information, Mizore showed him an easier way to remember. To her surprise, Tsukune was able to remember all the formulas. She smiled and gave him a chance to explain the formulas. Tsukune was eager to solve all the problems since he was on a roll. One after another, he had finally gotten the hang of it. As the two of them went finished, Tsukune's stomach started growling. Mizore heard the sound and started to giggle while Tsukune became embarrassed.

"Hey..um can we take a break since I'm kinda hungry?" he said while scratching his head. Mizore got up and went to her bag she had left near his table. "I made this for you Tsukune because I knew you'd get hungry" she said happily while give him the box. He opened the box to find out it was shaven ice of dawn and his face was as happy and little child on Christmas day. "Omg Mizore… This is so good!" he said as he kept burying his face on the plate. Mizore giggled again as she watched her crush devour the food. After Tsukune's last bite, he thanked Mizore but almost forgot about his gift to her. "Hey..I got you something as well.. it's not much but I wanted to thank you somehow" he said while smiling .He gave her the wrapped present. As soon as she opened it, it had two presents inside. One was a really expensive cook book that Mizore always wanted while looking at catalogs through the stores art times. "Tsukune! How on earth did you get this?!I have been trying to get this book for the longest!" She said with curiosity. "I saw that book today at the store while I was looking for a manga book I wanted to buy but I couldn't find it. I knew you were into cooking and I also overheard you wanting a specific cook book a while back but I didn't recall which one was it" he said while looking up. Mizore picked up the second item which appeared to be a small glass bottle containing water. "Tsukune, why is this water so cold?" she asked. "Oh this is my second present to you. This water is always cold. It's from the human world. Remember when I went home during summer break a little while back to spend time with my family?" he said. Mizore shook her head and remembered Tsukune had left alone during the summer. It was also the same summer she was crying over him because he had to go alone.

"I remember but what about it?" She said with curiosity once more. "Well I went Alaska with my folks to relax and to just explore. One day as we were exploring, we saw a glacier go into the ocean and soon it floated near the boat we were on. I went close to it and ripped a piece of it along with an Alaskan Eskimo, who was our tour guide. She blessed it and asked me if I wanted to give it to someone important and I responded yes. After that, she told me it would always remain cold just for that person. I wanted to give you that for a while since I returned but I never got that chance because we never alone" Tsukune said in calm voice. Mizore was blushing to the point where red covered her whole face. "Re-really?" she said all shyly. "Yes.. That's why I want you to have it…because you're very special to me. I j-" but before he could finish his sentence, Mizore had kissed him without hesitation. After realizing what she had done, she quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry Tsukune…I just got carried away" she said softly. Tsukune smiled and began to move closer to Mizore. "I was thinking about doing the same thing…Mizore." He said softly to her ear. He kissed Mizore and she kissed back. Both held each other's hands and pulled each other closer. Tsukune stroked her hair and began to insert his tongue in Mizore's mouth. Her response was to taste his tongue. Both kept going at it. In Mizore's mind, she couldn't believe what was happening. "Omg…He tastes so much better than in my dream." She thought. Tsukune was enjoying Mizore's tongue every minute. "This feels so right.. I'm in love with Mizore….I need to tell her….show her…be with her" he thought. When they both stopped kissing, he held Mizore close to him. Mizore was shocked more by the fact that everything in her dream was happening right in front of her. She was trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream, it was reality. Tsukune looked into her romantic aqua eyes and spoke to her in a seductive voice "Mizore….Please be with me…My Snow Maiden…". Mizore lead out tears with what she had heard. At that moment, Tsukune had wiped her tears and was concerned. "I didn't mean to make you cry.. I just-." Mizore had interrupted him again by putting a finger on his lips. "I'm just happy ..and.. I love you too." She said. Tsukune had reached for his pocket and kneeled on one leg, in front of Mizore. "If you know what I was going to say then perhaps I don't need to ask you about this question.. Or rather I'll just show you". It was an engagement ring with a smooth blue diamond at the center. Mizore could not contain her excitement this time and was letting her tears and smile speak for her at that moment. "Oh Tsukune… Yes…Yes.. I gladly accept.." She said while shaking with joy. Tsukune approached her and once again wiped her tears, then kissing her. She kissed back with tremendous feeling until Tsukune carried her to his bed.

He placed her down gently and then got on top of her, bringing suffocation to her lips. She was eating his lips like chocolate. As they kept going, Tsukune began to nibble on Mizore's neck. He earned her soft moans and it was like a sweet symphony to him. Mizore rubbed her lover's head along with his back and folded her legs on his waist. Tsukune's lips made their way to her chest and slowly, he began licking with passion. Again, Mizore couldn't help but lead out a small moan. He stopped for a second to take off his shirt until Mizore put his hands down to her hips, insisting she would do the honors. Tsukune obeyed. He began to unzip Mizore's dress shortly after that. At this point, they both were taking turns stripping each other of their clothing until neither of them was wearing anything that would hold them back. "My Mizore…I need you..." he said lustfully. Mizore smiled and began to make her way down to his manhood. Tsukune felt her hand as she began stroking it with passion. She earned his moans gracefully and Tsukune was getting to his hardest state. Amazed by his 8 inch package, she began nibbling softly on the head of his meat and Tsukune was in a trance of pleasure. His mind was becoming blank. It wasn't long until Mizore started to deep throat him. If nibbling made him mad, now he was completely in paradise by the help of his maiden. He now felt every bit of detail of Mizore's mouth and he was enjoying every sensation that was delivered to him. Mizore continued, earning more pleasurable moans from Tsukune. He was holding on to her head while she kept on giving the whole oral treatment not only to his manhood, but everything surrounding it. Tsukune, at this point, couldn't help but moan a little louder. He could no longer deny the pleasure and was now submitting. He was almost at his climax and was trying hard to hold it in, but failed. He secreted his seed into his lover's mouth and she swallowed every single drop. "Tsukune tastes so good" She thought.

As she kept thinking about how great her lover tasted, she was completely unaware that Tsukune had pinned her down. She began to blush at the sight of his glowing brown eyes. He slowly approached her breasts and began licking around the tip of it. She moaned softly by the pleasure she was now receiving. Tsukune kept on licking and kissing around her nipple until it became hard enough as cherries. At that point, he began to suck on her left breast, while fondling with the right. Again, Mizore moaned but louder and with a more pleasurable tone. Tsukune was aroused by her scent and figured he needed to hear his lover's voice even more. Tsukune kept on licking his way downward from her breasts, to her belly, all the way to her womanhood at a slow pace. Mizore could only watch as her lover was about to taste her insides. Tsukune took charge and began to lick her glory hole. Mizore moaned louder and was holding his head, insisting he should do more. He took one finger and began playing with her while eating her out. Mizore was moan like crazy and this was music to Tsukune's ears once again. Mizore kept moaning and moaning until she felt her climax coming. Tsukune intensified his licking and was more determined to taste his lover's seed. "Tsukune!" she moaned loudly and came with no resistance. Tsukune drank his reward and began to approach his maiden soon after. They shared another romantic tongue kiss before they were ready for the moment.

"Mizore…" he said softly

"Don't worry Tsukune….I know it's my first time….but I'm glad…it's with you…..my love." She said softly also.

"…This is my first time too…and I'm glad…it's with you…my snow maiden." He said while turning red.

Both knew that only one of them would feel the most pain.

"Come to me... don't hold back love…please" she said in a longing voice. Tsukune her and she did the same. Tsukune rubbed his manhood against her womanhood lustfully and then he slowly thrust into his lover's garden. She gripped on to him and yelped while crying a bit. Tsukune dried her tears and told her in a calm, collected voice "My Mizore….Everything will be alright…I won't hurt you…. I promise." Mizore slowly stopped crying and began to feel the pain subsiding. They both nuzzled each other and Mizore gave him the okay to continue. Tsukune began to thrust more and Mizore was feeling absolute pleasure, moaning for more. Tsukune obliged by thrusting deeper into his maiden's treasure. Mizore started to moan his name. "Tsukune…oh Tsukune... Harder…I want every inch of you..." She begged while moaning. Tsukune shoved his whole manhood inside her and she moaned with so much satisfaction. As he kept on thrusting, Mizore began to match his rhythm. At this point, both were in sync. Everything was just right. Both of them kept tongue kissing while tasting each other romantically. Everything felt hot and humid to both of them as they were sweating from these moments. Tsukune and Mizore were now reaching their climax, both their minds going crazy with pleasure.

"Tsukune…I'm almost there….don't hold back." She panted while moaning.

"Me too my darling Mizore….I won't let you down." He panted also while moaning.

Now they were seconds away from caving in, the sweat dripping from their bodies. They both braced themselves and moaned out each other's names.

"Tsukune…Tsukune... Tsukune!"

"Mizore… Mizore… Mizore!"

"MIZORE!/TSUKUNE!"

They both released their seeds at the same time for a enormous finale. Both of them now exhausted from their first time, Tsukune got up and carried his lover from bed. "Where are we going my love?" Mizore asked in a bit of a tired voice. "We're going shower together and then rest." Tsukune said in a very suave voice. Mizore smile and they both kissed slowly and passionately.

As they showered, Tsukune rubbed soaped all over his lover's body as well as his own. After they cleansed their bodies, he placed Mizore on his bed. He dressed up his lover by helping her put on her undergarments and dressed one of his school uniform shirts on her. After Tsukune hot dressed in his sleeping wear, He held Mizore in his arms while lying down and putting the engagement ring on her ring finger. "Tsukune... I'm so happy to be you're wife..." She said as she snuggled up close to him. "I'm happy that now…and forever on, you are now my life." He said, whispering to her ear. "How are we going to tell every-" Tsukune hushed her this time. "We will tell them together but for now….Loving you is my top priority." He whispered to her again. She turned red and kissed her human and they both drifted asleep, holding each other under the sheets. Tsukune got up after an hour to just kiss his soon-to-be-wife, Mizore, on her forehead and said in a low voice "I love you…My maiden of the Snow..." He drifted asleep once more and held her close to his chest, unaware that she had heard him. She laid her head on his chest and kissed his lips. "My Tsu-ku-ne…My love…always…". She slept peacefully, muttering the same word. "Always…".

* * *

**_This was suppose to be the last chapter but ,due to persuasion, I have decided to keep on making more chapters for this fanfic :D. Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Hopefully more people will read this story and please spread the word about this fanfic , if possible :) Thank you again for reading._**


	4. Maiden of the SnowChapter 4

**First things first:**_ To be honest, as I mentioned in the comments at the bottom of chapter 3, this was supposed to have ended there but due to some heavy persuasion and feedback, I will continue this fanfic just because of that ^-^. It's nice to know that some people like this story. This is my way of thanking you. To be honest, I don't know what chapter will be the final since I now have plot holes to fill up and new material to work with in this story so when I feel like this needs to be wrapped up, I'll let you know in that chapter :) So without further ado, I present Chapter 4. Please review and give me some reasonable feedback. Thank you :D_

* * *

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners._

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 4**_

_**Tsukune's POV**_

_**__**RING****_

As my alarm was ringing, I had realized today was Sunday and that there were no classes. I quickly turned it off to not wake up my queen. I started to look at her and she kept on muttering my name softly. I gave a gentle kiss and she smiled a little bit. No words could describe how beautiful she looked as I gazed upon her sleeping face. As I cuddled against her, I began thinking of how we would announce our engagement to everyone and our parents. Then again, none of that seemed to matter right now. To me, all that mattered at this moment was Mizore and myself. At that moment, she opened her intimate, aqua eyes. "_Tsukune…_" she said softly. "_Yes Love_?" I said back gently as I held her blushing red face. She placed her head on my chest and even though she felt a bit cold, I didn't care. "_I still can't believe you proposed to me. I mean... It feels like a dream_" She said in a soft voice once again. I gently lifted her chin with my fingers and looked at her. "_Well I can assure you that this is no dream unless you want it to be, because if that's the case I can leave_" I said as I teased her a bit. She held me tighter as I was about to get up. "_No… Don't go..._" she said. "_I won't leave you… Not now, not ever_" I replied. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed back tastefully. As we kept on making out, I nuzzled my love slowly and she did the same. We felt like we were the only two people left in the universe. Everything was perfect until…. My stomach growled. Mizore giggled as she again saw my embarrassing expression. "Is my Tsu-kun hungry?" she said smiling. I couldn't lie to her so I nodded. She got up and went to my bathroom to wash up while I read some of my manga. After she got out, I went inside to brush my teeth and got dressed in my casual clothing. When I got out, Mizore was already waiting for me. "I made you breakfast" she smiled. "I wasn't sure if you wanted pancakes so I made you some". "_I love pancakes. I can't even remember the last time I had some_." I said happily. The truth was I didn't want to eat alone. So I ate and fed some to Mizore also. I was so full that I couldn't eat another bite. After breakfast, I realized I had to go shopping since I was running out of food. Mizore wanted to go, but realized she needed some clothes. "_Let's go to your dorm then_" I said. She smiled. We got ready soon after that and headed straight outside. As we were walking, I held her hand. She blushed and then, so did I. It was a little cold for me but I still managed. For Mizore, it was fine weather. Along the way, people were staring at us. I didn't care one bit.

_**Mizore's POV:**_

These people kept staring at us until we reached my dorm, where I had forgotten I had left a huge mess since yesterday. I tried to Tsukune that it was too messy but he was determined to see my room. As I unlocked the door, he had noticed the humongous mess I had left and he chuckled. "I know… I'm messy" I said while putting my head down. He lifted my chin and smiled. "_I'm not laughing because you're messy. I'm laughing because you're as messy as I am so I completely understand_" he grinned. "_It's okay love, I'll help you clean up before we go to the store._" He said calmly.

We spent half an hour cleaning my trashed room. Tsukune saw my photos from middle school. I thought he would laugh but, instead, he smiled. "_The way you look in this photo reminds me the first day we met and your long hair._" I turned away and blushed. I remembered when he reached out his hand to save me. That was the first time I had truly began to love him.

When we finished cleaning my room, I got into my shower and Tsukune waited for me in my room, or so I thought. As I was scrubbing myself, I felt his warm hands rubbing my shoulders and massaging them for me. I felt so relax and was getting in the mood again but I didn't want to. I could tell when I looked at him, he didn't want to do anything either. My Tsu-kun just wanted to make me feel comfortable and boy was I. I turned off the shower and he sat back down to wait for me. While I was getting dressed, I kept thinking all about how last night was a dream come true. I spaced out to the point where I hit my head on the door. Tsukune rushed to open the door and tried to make it seem like everything was alright. "_Are you okay?_" he said. "_I'm fine my love, just hit my head on the door by accident_" I said. He looked at my head and saw the bump. He got some ice from my freezer, put it inside a bag and placed it on my head to reduce the swelling. For that moment, I did nothing as I looked at him, taking care of me. He looked so serious yet so passionate to my eyes. When he took the ice off my head, he kissed it. I kissed his lips afterwards. "_Thank you_" I said while I nuzzled him. He licked my neck and I giggled, telling him to stop. I got up and got dressed in my formal wear. We left my dorm holding hands once again but this time I leaned on his shoulder. He didn't mind though. In fact, we walked slower so I could rest my head. Our long walk to the bus stop was fantastic.

_**Tsukune's POV: **_

When we went inside the supermarket, we saw that the place wasn't very crowded at all. I mean usually on Sundays, this market would be downright packed but today was a bit quiet. Mizore walked with me to get a cart and slowly we began getting what I needed. As we were going through the isles, I noticed they had a bakery inside and that they had candy apples. I tried to make sure Mizore would overlook the bakery so I quickly grabbed her hand and went to the next isle. She looked at me like I went nuts for that instant. "_What's wrong Tsu-kun?_" she questioned. "_Oh nothing. I just thought they had my favorite cereal and I was going to show you but I was mistaken_" I said while trying to cover up the truth. She smiled at me and we went onwards.

By the time we had finished and checked out, I told Mizore to wait for me near the exit. I went back to the bakery to ask for a candy apple. When I went back to Mizore, she noticed that I was carrying a bag. _"What did you get love?_" she asked. "_I got something but I'll show you later_" I said. She looked at me with a puzzled look and stood that way until we made our way back to our dorm. I quickly went inside to put everything in order while Mizore was lying on my bed, wondering what was in my bag.

When I finished, I went to my room and reached for the bag. "_Close your eyes_" I told her. She closed them slowly and then, I kissed her lips. I took out the candy apple and told her to open her eyes. "_For me?_" she said. "_Yup… This is for you. It's very sweet and tasty, just like you_" I said coolly. She blushed and licked the candy apple. Pretty soon, she began to eat some of it until she stopped. "What's the matter? Is it a bad apple?" I asked. "Oh no it's fine but I want you to eat it with me" she said while blushing. I couldn't say no to that face. We both ate it until nothing was left but the stick. I was about to wipe my lips with a tissue but before I could reach for a napkin, Mizore put my hands down and started licking my lips. "_My Tsu-kun tastes much better than candy apples_" she giggled. I pinned her down ,tickling her.

We took turn tickling each other. This was so much fun and I didn't care about anything else but Mizore and me. Everything was so perfect. "_Love?_" she said to my ear. "_Yes?_" I responded back calmly. "_I love you Tsukune_" she said while holding me tight. I held her closer to me and responded "_I love you too Mizore_". We stood there for the rest of the afternoon until nightfall.

_**Mizore's POV:**_

I got up to shower while Tsukune wanted to make something to eat. Later I got out and started to watch a movie together. I leaned on Tsukune shoulder throughout the whole movie. By the end of the movie, I was nearly sleeping on his shoulder. He carried me to his bed and I refused to let go. I wanted to be in his warm arms. I touched his chest while kissing neck. He began nibbling my neck and I sighed with satisfaction. He kept caressing me, it was too much for me to handle. I submitted to his hands.

As we were having our moment, my cell phone rings. Annoyed, I found out it was my mom. I had forgotten to call her for the past 3 days ever since I spent my time with Tsukune. After we talked I hung up and looked for Tsukune but he was nowhere near the bed. I looked around the room and bathroom but then I heard a loud thud in the kitchen. Curious, I went to the kitchen to see my lover, on the floor with a blood packet. "_Tsukune what's wrong?_" I said. He lifted his head and stared at me with his red piercing eyes. I thought it was his ghoulish form awakening until he got up and held me. "_I'm okay now..._" he said while breathing heavily. I didn't know if I should've believed him but I could hear how serious he sounded.

I asked what was happening to him and he was explaining to me that these last couple of days, he had been feeling more vampire like. It made sense since Moka saved his life at one point. I offered my neck to him so he could release his needs but he refused and instead, kissed me. I could feel his fangs as we were tongue kissing. I looked at him and realized he had gotten paler and his hair turned silver. Although his appearance changed, he still was my Tsukune. He looked even more handsome than before. He stared at me and I looked down. He smiled and said "_What's the matter? Am I so different that you have no words left to say?_". I couldn't even speak by the scale of how charming he looked. As he held me, I could feel his aura surrounding me.

He carried me back to his room and placed me gently on his bed. I watched him as he crawled closer to where I was laying down. After he approached me, turned right back to his normal self in no time. He whispered to my ear softly. "_Tomorrow we have to announce to the others that you and I are engaged_" he said as he cradled me close. I had completely forgotten about the others. "_We have to tell our parents also love_" I said as I was teasing him and playing with his hair. He grabbed the covers and began licking my neck. I was blushing madly again but I took his head and tongue kissed his once again. I wanted his tongue in my mouth badly.

_**Tsukune's POV:**_

Mizore's tongue was like tasting fresh ice cream. I couldn't stop at all. The wet sensation made me lick her lips afterwards. She kept touching me with her soft, delicate hands on my chest. She held her closer as I kept kissing her neck and chest. I stopped there and placed my head on her chest. "_What are you doing silly?_" she asked while giggling at me. "_I just want to listen to your heart beat love_" I answered. She smiled and we both slept the rest of the night.

_****RING****_

My alarm had awakened me once again. I got ready for school and before I left, I noticed a small bag near my table. I looked inside and saw that Mizore made lunch for me. I took it with me and locked my door, heading to school. Along the way, I saw Gin-Senpai. He was talking to me about current leads for the Newspaper Club to report and I told him I haven't found anything worth of interest. Before I was about to leave, he noticed the hickey on my neck. "_Hey Tsukune…. Did you anything interesting this weekend?_" he said as he dragged his arm around my head. I mean, I couldn't tell him what I did with Mizore. "_Oh nothing_" I said slyly. "_Listen… If you're going to lie to me, at least cover your hickey_" he said lowly while chuckling. I fixed my uniform collar and became so embarrassed. "_Well I can see you had quite an interesting weekend with Mizore_" he teased. "_H-how did you know_" I said as I turned red. "_Did you forget that werewolves have a keen sense of smell?_" he said in sarcastic voice. "_Listen… Please don't tell anyone yet. We're going to tell everyone eventually but until then, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone._" I said nervously. "_Fine by me, I won't say anything but in return you have to clean the club for an extra 2 days._" He said. I should have guessed that was going to be the catch. He always avoids cleaning duties when it's his turn. I hatefully agreed to the deal.

After that, he quickly made my way to homeroom. As I was preparing myself for my A.M. classes, I kept thinking about how could tell everyone how Mizore and I are in love and engaged. Not to mention would be their reactions. Nonetheless, each one wanted me to make my decision soon because half the school thought I had a harem fest going on around here. I kept thinking and thinking until Nekonome-Sensei kept calling my name. I snapped out of it and responded. "_Yes Sensei?_" I asked. "_Aono-kun. If you stay here any longer you'll miss your first period class."_ she said. I nodded and grabbed my belongings to go towards my 1st period class. I could tell that today was going to be a long day.

_**End of Chapter 4:**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 will take some time since I plan on making long, so once again I ask you to plz be patient and give me feedback/reviews on what you think. Thank you for reading **_


	5. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 5

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners._

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 5**_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

With the exams taking place today, the whole school was as busy as a hive. Tsukune tried his hardest for each answer and managed to recall each topic Mizore and he went over. In history, he passed with flying colors whereas math was a bit challenging. He managed to prevail with a decent outcome. When he was finished, he waited until the examinations were over. As the bell rang for lunch, Tsukune sat by his self, thinking of how he could tell he could explain what happened between him and Mizore to Moka and the others. Gin was the only person who found and all Tsukune could do was hope he would keep his word. While playing around with his food, he failed to notice that they were already sitting at his table. "_Tsukune? Are you alright?_" Kurumu said as she snapped her fingers in order to gain his attention. "_I just have a lot on my mind right now…_" he responded. "_Actually, I need to tell you all something but it'll have to wait until school is over. Just come to the newspaper club room. All of you…_" He said. Afterwards he left, saying no more words. "_I wonder what he has to say that's so serious?_" said Moka. "_Usually Tsukune is very open about things_" Yukari answered. "_Well I'm going to find out and it better not be him leaving us again for the break_" Kurumu complained. Mizore said nothing since she knew what was to be announced later. "_What's wrong with you?_" Kurumu questioned. "_Oh…um… nothing… I have to go now._" She said softly as she left. The rest of the three girls were wondering why Tsukune was acting a bit serious all of a sudden and why Mizore had to just leave. Tsukune walked towards the staircase and stood on the roof, eating his lunch. His mind wandered off elsewhere as he took another bite into his sandwich. _"I have no idea how are we going to explain this to everyone, let alone know the results of how the others would react_" he kept thinking. When he took another bite, he saw Mizore open the door and she sat next to him. "_Did you like the lunch I made for you?_" she asked happily. "_This is really great you again for making me lunch_" he said cheerfully as he took another bite. "_Tsukune? Are you as nervous as I am?_" She said as she looked into his eyes. "_ I honestly don't know but for us to be together, we need to tell them now_" he explained. "_I'm here with you all the way._" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "_I know love…_" he said softly as he kissed her lips. Yukari was about to open the door fully to get Tsukune but she peeped through the small opening to find Tsukune and Mizore kissing. All she could do was stare directly at them, locking lips. She quickly got out of her daze and went downstairs. Tsukune got up and helped Mizore get on her feet. "_We can do this okay love?_" she said while looking at him. She kissed his cheek and went back downstairs. Tsukune stood on the roof to take a minute to re-collect his thoughts. Tsukune knew he had to explain everything fast before things got out of hand, or so he thought.

**RING**

The bell rang and Tsukune rushed to his next class in a heartbeat. While he was in gym, Mizore was in science, going over formulas and theories. As time was flying by, it became last period and everyone was in home room for literature. While Nekonome-Sensei lectured each line, Tsukune looked out the window. Yukari couldn't help but stare at both Tsukune and Mizore, recalling the events from lunch. Tsukune raised his hand to go to the restroom. After Tsukune left for about 5 minutes, Yukari raised her hand for the restroom also but was actually looking for Tsukune until she saw him at the far end of the hall, drinking water. "_Tsukune!_" She said walked towards him. "_Hmm? Oh hey Yukari. What's up?_" he said as he turned over to her. He noticed she was looking at him with a bit of an angry look. "_What's the matter?_" he asked. "_Is there something you want to tell me?_" she asked in a bothered tone. "_What do you mean?_" He questioned back in an oblivious tone. "_I'm talking about you and Mizore._" She said in a serious voice. Before she could say anything, he left back towards homeroom. Yukari watched as Tsukune walk right passed her, exchanging no words but a message that he was, indeed, in love with Mizore. She slumped down, thinking of how long had they been going out and how did it escalate to this. Now that she knew, she figured out why Tsukune called everyone to the club room.

**RING**

When the bell rang, everyone grabbed their things and left except Tsukune. He stood behind re-collecting his things and proceeded his way to the club room. As he opened the door, he saw everyone there and quickly made himself comfortable. "_So Tsukune... What was so important that you couldn't say earlier?_" Kurumu asked. Moka was scratching her head and looked over Tsukune for a snack but Tsukune got off the hook the moment Mizore intervened. Tsukune gulped in at his sentences. _"I love you all and you are each the best friend I could ever ask for but there's something you must know…_" he said as he looked at them. Mizore got up and sat next to him and the others wondered what was going on. Tsukune was about to say his confession but Mizore stopped him. "_I'll tell them…okay_". He nodded. "_Tsukune and I are…..engaged_". Yukari really didn't show too much hurt in her eyes since had already pieced everything but didn't know they were engaged. Moka faked a smile while congratulating them. "_How long…?_" Kurumu asked in an annoyed voice while having her head down. "_We just recently got engaged… I wanted to tell all of you before we told our parents. Mizore and I will get married soon._" Tsukune said lowly. Silence filled the air with words of which Tsukune spoke. Kurumu made her way towards the exit as she opened the door and slammed it shut. Tsukune put his head down after Kurumu's reaction. Kurumu ran down to the woman's bathroom, shedding in tears. "_I'll go talk to her…_" Yukari said as she left the room quickly. Tsukune became discouraged and Inner Moka came out of the seal. She looked at him and said no words. She slapped his face and walked away. Tsukune stood there, feeling the echo of the slap. He knew then and there, they all were mad at him. He rubbed his swollen cheek and he said in a timid tone _"… Let's go…_"

As they made their way back to Tsukune's dorm, they noticed a person standing right outside the gate. It was Kurumu. "_Why Tsukune? Why?_" she muttered. She lifted her head and Tsukune could see the frustration in her eyes. "I just love Mizore…" He said as he tried to comfort her but she slipped away from him. _"I don't believe that…_" She said as she extended her wings and lunged at Mizore for an attack. Mizore braced herself by creating walls of ice. Tsukune was trying his hardest to prevent an all-out battle between the two. _"Listen to me, I want to still be your friend_" he said as he tried to get through her but Kurumu was filled with hatred and jealousy towards Mizore. _"I know you must have done something to him you witch._" She shouted. _"I did nothing at all. He feels the same way as I feel about him_" she said trying to calm her down and defending herself. "_Lies!_" she shouted again, delivering another attack towards her. Mizore was striking Kurumu with shards of ice but Kurumu managed to dodge each piece thrown at her. "_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_" Kurumu yelled as she shattered the walls of ice with her nails and was about to strike Mizore's heart until Tsukune grabbed her hand. Tsukune, once again, transformed into his vampire self. Kurumu looked him and couldn't believe the man she fell in love with changed into a vampire and defended her love rival. He looked at her with his piercing dark red eyes and she became immobile at his glare. "_That's enough… If you threaten my love's life, I'll have no choice but to intervene and ... I will not be passive..._" He said in a dark voice. Kurumu said no words as she felt his venous aura. The Tsukune she knew and loved wasn't standing in front of her. The person in front of her was a person devoting his life to protect his fiancé and that he meant business. She lowered her claws and concealed her wings. "_I'm sorry Tsukune… I just…can't…_" she said as she ran away, tearing in the process. Mizore looked at her new Tsukune and was a bit startled from his sudden voice change. Tsukune reverted to back to normal and realized what he had said to Kurumu. "I can't believe I threatened her life… what's happening to me?" he thought. Mizore walked towards him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry I caused all this..." She said as she held on to him. Tsukune turned to her and looked at her. "_It's not your fault. I sort of knew this would happen but I don't regret being with you. I just want to get my things and go tell our parents of the news. I don't want to stay here much longer._" He said while looking away and gave a brief sigh.

_**Tsukune's POV:**_

We walked home together when everything was over. The first thing I did was take off my gear and went straight to the shower. Mizore could tell I was really not in the best of moods. I let the water run down on my head, replaying the events of what happened today in head. I just lost one of my best friends. Would I lose anymore was the real question on my mind. I had a feeling Moka was no longer my friend either. I didn't even know if Yukari could ever look at me the same. I had to too much on my mind. But what scared me the most was what came out my mouth towards Kurumu. I threatened her to the point even my love was scared at me for that brief moment. Like another part of me surfacedand I watched and I did nothing. I was losing my mind with all these thoughts. Just as I was about to wash my hair, Mizore came into the shower with me. I could feel her hands rub my shoulders. "_Love… Please don't be this way…_" she said softly as I looked into her clear eyes. I put my hands on her face and came closer towards her. She kissed my neck slowly to try ease my frustration. I embraced her with my arms, just letting out my sadness. She rubbed my back gently. "_I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you earlier._" I said as I apologized. She took her lips, closed her eyes and kissed me. I closed mine soon after that. I could tell by that answer she forgiven me.

We got out the shower and got ready for bed because I knew tomorrow we would be visiting my house. Even though my parents still don't know I go to a school for monsters and that I am only half human, this would be could be a bit complicating to explain. I just wanted my issues to vanish into thin air. I dried my hair and went straight towards the bed. Mizore was already on the bed and I wrapped my arms around her from behind. We slept blissfully until I started to have these thoughts. I was walking into this place which seemed to have a dark atmosphere. All I could hear were voices saying "_You give nothing but pain_". I was running endlessly until I saw Mizore, standing in front of me. I called out to her but she took the engagement ring I gave her off her finger, gave it to my hand and said "_I'm done with you_". I felt broken by the words and disappeared. I tried to go after her and in her absence came my ghoulish self, eating me whole until I saw that last bit of light from his mouth as I was entering the void of eternal darkness. "_NO!_" I shouted as I got up from my bed. I had then realized that everything was just a dream. I took a minute and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't describe the amount of fright I had from that dream, wishing I could erase it from my head. I went to sleep, hoping the same thing wouldn't happen once more.

**RING**

My alarm clock rang and I got up slowly. I noticed Mizore wasn't on my bed and I began to look for her in my dorm. I realized she was nowhere to be found. I slowly began think if my dream was coming true, that she would leave me because of my other side. Just as I was thinking of such thoughts, she came in with bags from her dorm and I immediately hugged her. "_Don't ever leave me alone like that again. I thought something had happened to you_" I said to her. "_I only went to my dorm to get some clothes love_" she smiled. "Just let me know next time…please…" I said as I held her a tighter.

_**Mizore's POV:**_

I didn't know what happened to Tsukune while I was gone but I could tell by his face, he really seemed worried and was almost crying. "_I won't leave without telling to you from now on, okay love?_" I said as I smiled at him. He kissed me and I could feel his sense of relief by the way he kissed me. It was a slow and longing type of kiss. The type when you kiss someone because you've thought they disappeared, but you express your happiness with no words but through a kiss. I knew he seemed it seemed a little childish but I adored it.

I knew this moment couldn't be duplicated so I savored the moment. After we broke the kiss, I asked him what happened this morning. He began explaining to be about his dream and I gave him my undivided attention. After he was finished, I pinned him down and got on top of him. "_I won't leave you love, you should that by now. You've made me the happiest girl ever by being with and you made it even more perfect by engagement._" I said to him closely. "_That's why… I want to be the best wife you ever have…_". I licked his lips more seductively and he blushed madly. I quickly began teasing my love in order for him to forget his troubles. I wanted him to just relax and just look at me. His eyes obeyed my every movement. I kept on teasing him to the point where his eyes began showing some lust. I stopped there but he wanted me to keep going but I told him to wait until we got to his house. He smiled and went to his room to get ready while I made breakfast.

When he came out, I had already made eggs and bacon. Once again, he wanted to share his breakfast with me and I couldn't deny him. He was my everything. We ate together and drank from the same cup. I put my lollipop back in my mouth afterwards. When he was ready to go, we left his dorm and headed towards the bus stop. We got on as soon as it came and before we knew it, we were going to Tsukune's house. I just hope that his mother could forgive me from last time and his cousin could also. We sat down and I sat close to the window thinking on what I could do to get on his family's good side and let them know that I'm meant for him. Tsukune caught me off guard by leaning against my shoulder. I could tell he was still tired from waking up late in the night after his nightmare. I rubbed his head and said to ear "_I love you_". I didn't know if he heard me but I could see him smile afterwards. While minutes where flying by, I called my mom telling her that I was going out to Tsukune's place. I didn't tell her that I was alone with him. She assumed the others were there and I told her I would get Tsukune. I hung up after our conversation and realized we had arrived to our destination. I woke up my sleepy headed lover and both of us exiting the bus. Tsukune rung the door bell and someone was unlocking the door.I was so nervous about what going to happen next. When the door opened, I braced myself.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_Chapter 6 will take some time so please be patient :). I hope this chapter was long enough for you. Please review and give me feedback and spread the word, if possible ;) . Thank you again for reading :D_


	6. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 6

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners._

**WARNING:**_ This chapter contains lemon content later on. If you have an issue with this or are under the age of such, I advise you to not read this chapter. If you have no issues with this, ignore this warning_

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 6**_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

When the door opened, Tsukune felt Mizore gripping on to him. "_Welcome back home Tsuki!_" Kyoko said cheerfully as she hugged her cousin. "_I didn't know you were coming back home for break_." She said Mizore became a little jealous by the hug but hid her expression of jealousy. "_Well I told my folks I was coming home for break to talk to them about something._" Tsukune explained. As Kyoko released him, she noticed that Mizore was the only girl with him. "_Hey Tsuki, did you finally choose who you like?_" she teased as she kept giving him a smug look. He looked away and blushed. "_By the way, where are my mom and dad?_" He asked. "_Oh they went out of town for today. So I'm just cleaning around the house since they asked me to._" She explained. Tsukune took Mizore back pack and was about to head upstairs but Kyoko stopped him. "_Hey! You have to take off your shoes first Tsuki_" She said zestfully. Tsukune and Mizore took off their shoes and headed upstairs.

Tsukune placed her backpack on his bed and began making space in one of his drawer so she could use it. Mizore smile by the consideration Tsukune was showing by allowing her to use his drawer. "_Thank you Tsukune but you didn't have to do all that for me._" She said shyly. "_Nonsense…you are with me so I want you know this is your room too_" he smirked. He began to put all of Mizore's clothes into the drawer and rested on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Mizore kept looking around his room and found his photo album. She started peeking through the pages. Tsukune sat up and saw Mizore going through his album. She flicked through them until she saw Tsukune with a bunch of other male students. "_Are they your friends?_" She asked. "_Yeah… They were… Once..._" he said as looked down, hiding his expression. "_Before I went to Yōkai Academy, I was in a regular human school. I had a tough time with exams and classes. When everyone found out I failed, it was the beginning of my troubles. When my friends found out, they slowly distanced themselves from me. Everyone else soon swayed away from me soon after. My parents noticed from those past few days that I had been acting different. Eventually they found out why I was always locking myself in my room with the light off. I didn't bother eating because of the fact I lost my friends. My cousin also tried to cheer me up but ended up failing. It wasn't until one night, my dad told me he ran into a priest, obtaining information that I could go to school without repeating the same grade. That's how I ended up going to Yōkai Academy and meeting all of you eventually._" Mizore began to look at him as he clenched his first and had also realized this was the first time he had ever spoken to her about his childhood. "_Tsukune…_" Mizore said as she rubbed his back gently. _"Don't worry, I'm over it already_". He said. The truth was, because of the recent events from yesterday, he kept thinking it was going to repeat the same way but kept convincing himself that he was just being paranoid. Tsukune got up from his bed, stretching his stiff self. "_Hmmm… Since my mom and dad won't come back until sun down, let's go around town!_" he said happily. Mizore smiled at his energetic face and proceeded to go out the door until they saw Kyoko leaving. "_Hey Kyo-chan. We're going around town for a bit, you want to come join us?_" "Sure Tsuki just let me get my purse and all three of us can go." She said excitedly. Mizore was a bit annoyed that she was going to tag along. All three of them put on their shoes and headed out the door.

_**Mizore's POV:**_

I wanted to be alone with Tsukune since we got here so we could see all the stores together but I couldn't do or say anything. I felt the jealousy enter my heart a little bit when they started walking together while I stood in the back. They kept talking about how were they doing and reminiscing their childhood together. I wanted to pull Tsukune away from her but I didn't him to get mad at me. We stopped near the train station and Kyoko went to buy the tickets. Tsukune looked at me. "_What's the matter Mizore?_" He asked. I told him it was nothing but he didn't seem convinced. Just when I was about to tell him how I was feeling Kyoko came back with tickets and passed one to each of us. "_Come on Tsuki and Mizore! We're going to miss the train!_" she said eagerly. We rushed quickly to the platform and got inside the train. I sat near the window, just looking at the scenery. Tsukune kept talking to Kyoko while tried not interfere or listened but once again my jealousy gave in. I desperately tried to ignore but that made even worse. When Kyoko saw my hand, she noticed my engagement ring. "_So you two aren't just seeing each other but are engaged?_" she asked. "_We sure are_" Tsukune replied. I was about to tell her how he proposed to me but she went back to talking to Tsukune. It irritated me a bit inside but I still held in my emotions.

We had arrived to Fukuoka and the first thing we went to see were the gift stores. I looked through the windows of each store we passed and couldn't believe the galore of sweets they had for display. The clothes so pretty and though most of the stores were small, they were still cute in a way. Even though the trip seemed to be going well for me, I was still a bit uncomfortable that Kyoko tagged along and I wanted to be alone with him. "_Why can't I just be alone with him?_" I thought. We stopped to get a bite to eat. The takoyaki smelled so good, I was drooling for it. Tsukune shared his food with me and kissed me. I felt a little better knowing that he didn't forget about me at all. _"So how long have you two been engaged?_" Kyoko questioned. "_Actually we've just recently got engaged. This would make it day 3 of our engagement._" I said. "_Hey Tsuki, can you please get me a smoothie?_" She asked. Tsukune saw how big the line was and was almost about to decline her favor but decided to go anyway. _"Alright. I'll be back_" He moped. I was alone with Kyoko and was tempted to follow Tsukune but then she spoke. "_Hey Mizore. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for today_." She said. "_What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong._" I said. "_I know you wanted to spend the whole day with Tsukune and I became a third wheel am I right?_" She asked. I couldn't say anything because she could tell by the look on my face, she was right. "_It's okay. I knew you felt that way and to be honest, I'm happy you're marrying my Tsuki. Just make him a happy person, that's all I ask._" She said while smiling. "_Don't worry. I'll take good care of him and be the best wife ever_" I replied. We both kept on talking for a while and we began to just connect more. We kept on talking to the point when I had forgotten where we were. Just when we were wrapping up our conversation, my Tsu-kun came back with Kyoko's smoothie. I could tell he was a little frustrated from waiting on the long line. "_Thank you Tsuki_" she said as she took the smoothie. "_Tsuki, why didn't you tell you're fiancé about what we did when we were growing up?_" she giggled. I giggled softly while Tsukune knew very well what she meant. _"I-I don't know what you're talking about_." He said as he turned away. "_Don't you remember when we were kids, we used to dress up and play house but you kept getting mad because you couldn't be the mom, so I allowed you to be the mom for day. Don't you remember that?_" she laughed a little. Tsukune looked down and had his face red. He looked so cute that way but I couldn't help but utter a little laugh. "_Why did you have to bring that up Kyo-chan?_" he said as he turned away. "_I'm sorry Tsuki, but you should have told her before I did then._" She said as she was laughing a bit.

While we were having such a good time, we noticed that the sun would set soon. "_I think we should be heading back now before it gets late_" Tsukune said. The three of us went rode the train back to Tsukune's place and kept having fun on the way. When we came back, we stood on near the front gate of his house. _"Mizore, please remember what I asked you to do. I know you can do it since my lil bro loves you_" she said and she winked and gave me a thumb up. I did the same and told her not to worry. Tsukune hadn't the slightest idea of what we meant by it. We waved goodbye and Tsukune unlocked the door. There didn't seem to be anyone home and everything was the same as Kyoko left it this morning. "_I guess mom and dad are still out_" Tsukune scratched his head. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. He gave me a wet kiss in return and I could once again taste his tongue in my mouth. He helped me take off my jacket while I took his off. "_So what you want to do now Tsu-kun?_" I said to him. He carried all the way to his room, where sat down with me still in his arms. I kept locking on to his lips without end. He turned off his lamp. Everything was dark and serene. Those bedroom eyes were luring, tempting me to give in to his needs. "_Tsukune…_" I said softly. "_Mizore…_" he said back to me quietly and then he began nibbling my neck. I knew we were nowhere near academy grounds, so I didn't need to hold back.

_**Normal POV:**_

Mizore was moaning a little while Tsukune was turned on by every single sound she made as he continued romancing her. Each stroke landing on Mizore neck by Tsukune's tongue was forcing her to beg for more. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinded his erected staff against her womanhood. Both of them could tell they were wet for each other. Tsukune just stop for a moment to just admire her body. With the moonlight shining down on her skin, he couldn't help but relish this brief moment. Mizore blushed by his stare. "_Why are you staring at me Tsu-kun?_" she said timidly. "_You look so … beautiful right now…_" he whispered as he put his forehead directly above while placing both his hands on her face. She took out her lollipop out of her mouth and she placed her hands on his back slowly while opening her lips. Tsukune looked at her pink luscious lips and tongue kissed her. Both them gave this kiss their all, panting to see whose kiss would dominate. Mizore's lips proved to be too much for Tsukune and then she began giving Tsukune hickeys. He closed his eyes by the sensation he was now experiencing. After Mizore released her lips, Tsukune took her shirt off her shirt easily and licked chest slowly, making sure that his tongue was touching every part of her breasts. Mizore moaned more as she rubbed her human's head. He pressed his lips down slowly, sucking on the center of her breast while fingering her womanhood. Mizore was feeling more lustful, anxious to have Tsukune inside her but before it came to that, Tsukune grabbed Mizore's lollipop and started to taste its flavor. Mizore could only watched and he rubbed the lollipop on one of Mizore's nipple and when he stopped, he began licking right there. Mizore was feeling more ecstasy and felt paralyzed by the sensation. Each lick was tempted to give in, which she did. Tsukune was winning the battle thus far but Mizore felt like she needed to fight back, in her own style.

Mizore pushed Tsukune towards the bed, where he lied on his back. She unbuttoned his pants and then tossed them away from the bed. Tsukune smirked as he watched Mizore go down, reaching for his manhood. She took it out and started nibbling the tip softly. She proceeded by deep throating his member. Tsukune could swear he was feeling her tonsils at that point. She kept jerking him in the process while he moved to hips. He began playing with her clit with his tongue while she kept on sucking him off. Mizore stopped for a brief second, only to let out her moaning as she gripped on to his erected pole with one hand. Tsukune entered his tongue inside to taste her sweet candy. His lust craved for more to leak out. Mizore kept panting, only tempting Tsukune to dig around for more by using his tongue. Tsukune was also getting ready to cum. He released his signature juices inside Mizore's mouth, where she drank every drop.

Tsukune pinned his love down on his pillow, getting ready to insert his package inside her glory hole. Mizore looked at him with longing. Tsukune supplied and boy, did he deliver. Moans were developing from Mizore's mouth with each thrust. She held on to her lover's back, panting and pleading Tsukune to thrust harder. Tsukune obliged by ramming it inside her G-spot. Mizore let out all her sounds while Tsukune still couldn't believe she was as tight as their first time. "_Tsukune… Tsukune… oh Tsukune!_" she moaned louder with each pounding. Tsukune kept groaning, panting from the excitement. Mizore leaped onto him, giving the impression she wanted to be on top. Tsukune laid back and watched her work her magic and it sure was for him. She rode him like a desperado on a stallion. Tsukune was mesmerized by her movements and was trying to match her rhythm. He leaned towards her, holding her sides while also syncing with. Now that they were on the same page, both of them were supplying each other. Mizore had Tsukune urging for more while Tsukune had Mizore in a deep moment of ecstasy. Both of them were moments away from their climaxes. "_Tsukune! Tsukune!TSUKUNE!_" Mizore yelled out while Tsukune was groaning more loudly. They both held on each other as they released their seeds. When Mizore released herself and a river of semen came gushing outwards.

Not satisfied by the first round, Tsukune wanted more this time. Mizore was still panting from the first and Tsukune got top of her from behind. He made his way inside her anus while she moaned more loudly. He took his time while placing his hands on top of hers. To his surprise, she placed his hands on her breasts. He began feeling her breasts with each stroke. Mizore felt like a hot rod went from her belly to her back. "_Harder Tsukune… oh please do me harder_" She moaned. Tsukune increased his pace as he also squeezed her breasts. Mizore let out all her sounds for Tsukune, who was enjoying every moment of this. He rammed it inside her and she began to lose her mind in the process. Panting from each delivery, Mizore was feeling Tsukune's member entering her other opening. She urged for more while Tsukune began biting her neck out of the romance. She was reaching her limit and he was about to burst. "_Don't hold back Tsu-kun_" She moaned loudly. Tsukune unleashed everything like an erupting volcano and Mizore could feel his hot semen inside her.

While panting from the climax, Tsukune laid back and then noticed Mizore rubbing his crotch in between her firm C-cup breasts. Tsukune could not help but grunt at the treatment he was getting. Mizore kept on going, sucking on the tip while rubbing it in between her breasts faster. Tsukune member had once again been awakened, as if nothing had happened and released everything inside Mizore mouth. Mizore and drank everything once again and could not deny the taste he left inside her mouth. Without any warning, Tsukune had once again entered Mizore. She wrapped her arms and legs around him but Tsukune got up and started to stand. He grabbed a hold on her and her penetrating her even deeper than before. Mizore could not contain herself as she yearned for Tsukune to keep thrusting. Both of them were on the same page once more, following each of their movements. Mizore gripped on Tsukune, panting and moaning while crying. Tsukune thought he was hurting her and held back a little to say "_Am I hurting you Mizore?_". She smiled and said "_No, I'm fine. I'm just so happy being with you. Tsukune… I want your babies… all of them…will you let me bear your children?_". "_Only you can bear my children and … I want you to be the mother of each one, no one else._" He replied. They both kissed and were reach their moment of sensation. Mizore held on tighter to Tsukune since he was penetrating her G-spot with ease. Both of them called out their name like their first time and released their semen simultaneously. She moaned out loud and gripped on to Tsukune's neck. After that, he laid Mizore on his bed while making out with her. Both of their lips were communicating with each other and neither of them wanted to stop. When they stopped, Mizore licked Tsukune's nose while he blushed. "_What was that for?_" he asked softly. "_For being the best soon to be husband ever_" she said as she cuddled against him. They slept soon after that, unaware that Tsukune's parents had entered at that moment. His mom had noticed that his shoes were there near the door and that someone else had been with him. Both of his parents entered room, only to find Tsukune sleeping with Mizore. His father smiled along with his mother as they took pictures on their phones. They made their way out and closed the door gently, in order to not wake them up.

_**Tsukune's POV:**_

I woke up with the morning sun beaming on my face. I looked to my side and saw my maiden next to me, cuddled up on top of my chest. I looked up at my ceiling, wondering if my mom and dad came home last night. I lifted my arm to stretch until I saw a type of seal on my hand. I kept looking at it, wondering where I have seen it before until I remembered my dream from 2 days ago. It was when I was swallowed by a darker version of myself that I saw the seal moments before I was engulfed in darkness. My eyes widen by fright. What was happening to me? Would I lose control and become a ghoul again? Or will I become something worse? I didn't know what to believe or think. I shuddered to think what would happen if my power engulfed my entire body or perhaps I was worrying too much. Dreams are dreams right? I wanted believe that very strongly. My love awoken from her slumber, only to kiss me for a brief second and stare at me with those wondrous eyes. "_Good morning love_" I said to her softly. "_Good morning my Tsu-kun_" she replied tiredly. She let out a yawn while I cradled her with my arms. All of a sudden, I hear the TV downstairs and realized my parents were home. Mizore and I went inside my bathroom, getting ready and putting on some clothes. Before long, we made our way downstairs and saw my mom. "_Good morning Tsukune!_" my mom replied. My dad said the same while reading his newspaper. Mizore and I replied good morning to them back. "When did you guys get back?" I asked. "_We came back during the night and we knew you were here when we saw your shoes along with someone else. When we peered inside your room, we saw you two sleeping already_". My dad said as he had a smug look on his face. Mizore and I blushed both realized that we were naked while under the sheets. We turned red and wondered if they had seen us doing it. "_Y-you D-d-did?_" I stuttered back. "_Well honey, you both seemed tired and we left you guys alone. What were you two doing while we were gone?_" my mom asked. I knew I couldn't tell her what we were doing after we got home from Fukuoka, so I told what we did while we were visiting and that we passed out when we arrived back.

My dad knew I was lying and knew exactly what I did but I tried to make it seem like I didn't know what he was talking about. "_Actually, I came here with Mizore to tell both of you that we're engaged and we will be married soon._" My mom and Dad thought I would marry Moka but once they saw the engagement ring on Mizore's hand, they knew I wasn't kidding. "_Tsukune… You know that marriage is no joke. It's not just a commitment but a certainty that you'll be with Mizore and no one else right?_" my dad said in a serious manner. I looked at my dad with seriousness and he knew what I was getting myself into. "_Well son, you're a grown man at this point and I don't need to baby her but make sure you treat her right. You hear?"_ He said. I shook my head and smiled. Meanwhile my mom was talking with Mizore. "_I hope you can take good care of my Tsukune. He's always a hassle but I guess since you will be his wife, you'll be fine. Just remember that now you are part our family too and that we love you too_" she happily replied. "_I will do my best to take care of him and always support him. Thank you… mom._" She said. They both had a long hug and kept on talking about other things while my dad and I kept talking about men stuff. I actually didn't want to listen to anymore and wanted to eat breakfast. We all ate together and I had a lot of fun.

Pretty soon a week had past soon after that and during that whole week, we got to spend time going to mall districts and attractions that were new. We prospered each moment and I felt like it was never going to end until the week ended and I had to make arrangements to go to Mizore's house. Before Mizore and I left, we said our last goodbyes to my parents, who didn't wanted us to go. We boarded the bus headed in the direction to Mizore's village. I knew I was into a whole new game this time and figured that all would be well. The only issue circulating my brain was the symbols on my hands. Were they a warning of some kind? Or were things going to get worse? More questions with less answers but one thing kept on echoing inside my head. Hope.

We made our way out of the bus when it was time to stop. Coming back here to the Snow Lodge brought back memories of when I first came. We and the girls from school came here have a good time while avoiding the yeti that dwelled here until we found out it was just Mizore's dad. This time Mizore knocked on the door and I was a bit shaky. Soon the door was opening and I had to recollect myself quickly. Soon the door opened and I prepared myself.

_**End of part 6**_

_Well how did you think this chapter went? Good? Off? Please give me feedback people ^-^. Chapter 7 is en-route and I ask once again for your patience. Thank you ;) _


	7. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 7

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners.I apologize for a little delay. I'm just going through some things and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)_

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 7**_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

When the door opened, they saw Mizore's father standing. Tsukune looked away, still unconvinced that he was her father based on his appearance but Mizore knew that he was only wearing a yeti suit. Father saw my engagement ring and immediately hugged Tsukune since now he was his soon to be son-in-law. "_I was wondering when this day would come…"_ my father said. Tsukune flipped since this was the first time he ever heard him speak regularly. "_H-h-he can t-talk? O_O_?" Tsukune said as he widened his eyes. "_Father, since you know we are to be married soon, don't you think Tsukune should see your face now?"_ Mizore responded. "_Alas, you are right my child and so he shall_" he replied. Once he took off his helmet, Tsukune made no expressions. "_Surprised to find out that I'm not actually the yeti you thought I was? But why should you be?"_ he questioned. "_My question is… why didn't you show your real face the first time we met?" Tsukune asked_. "_The reason to that was… well, I like the costume and wanted to see your reaction to me being Mizore's father in this suit and that look from the first day pretty much said it all_" he chuckled. Tsukune made a face palm gesture while my father kept laughing. "_Well I have other reasons of wearing this suit but let's not get into that right now_." He explained. "_Indeed. Actually Mizore and I wanted to tell you we wanted to get married soon but was wondering if you could help us_ " he spoke as be kneeled his head down. "_Mr. Shirayuki is my father, just call me Jun." he said "But enough with the formalities already, you need to tell Tsurara before you can get my consent." "Is she here by any chance Mr Shirayu-erm... I mean Jun?"_ Tsukune said he corrected his words. "_Well you might find her at Frost Canyon point but be careful. Feral creatures might lurk near the trail. More fearsome beasts than snow wolves and other yetis lair that part of the land_." He explained. Tsukune was determined to reach Tsurara with Mizore.

"_Sounds a bit much to reach your mom Mizore_" he said. "_Well mother likes the Ice Valley_." Mizore replied. "_It's the place where my mother had met my father. My mother would often tell me stories of the adventures she'd have along with my father. My father and mother go there at times to bless the valley with snow along with other means of showing gratitude_". Tsukune took the chance to look around the land for a bit and eventually they made their way across the snowy plains by skiing across the terrain until they realized they had to cut past the woods to reach Frost Canyon.

Tsukune could feel a presence pursuing them. "_I think we're being followed Mizore_" he replied. "_Do you think it's a snow wolf? Or another yeti?_" she asked as she got herself ready for whatever would happen next. "_Neither… This aura is foul and at the same time powerful._" Tsukune answered. His hair had changed its color to silver once again and his red eyes had awoken. The moment they took their next step, something underneath the ground began to surface. "_Mizore, RUN!_" Tsukune shouted while he pushed her away. Mizore stepped away only to see what lunged up in the air, an ice Oni. With its massive size, it shook the ground with each step but Tsukune wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he was provoking the Oni with his gesture and Mizore could see the blood lust that consumed his eyes before on the night he defended her against Kurumu. "_Tsukune please don't get reckless_". Tsukune's pride made him deaf and he ignored Mizore's words. The Oni roared while attempting to hit Tsukune with its powerful fists. Tsukune taunted him and ran on his arm to kick his face. With landing a direct hit, The Oni succumbed to blow within seconds. Tsukune clenched his fist so tightly that blood dripped out. Mizore stood there, unable to believe the amount of power Tsukune was demonstrating. He far surpassed Moka in terms of power but something about him made Mizore feel strange. His aura gave her the impression that he became volatile,more ruthless. The Oni began to rise but Tsukune pride would not allow him to rise. Mizore was worried about the vicious behavior he was displaying against the Oni. Tsukune kept on damaging his face until the point where the Oni was hanging on to dear life. Mizore held his arm back and yelled "_Tsukune no! Stop!"._ Tsukune put his head down and reverted back to normal. "Tsukune…" she said as she attempted to hold him but he moved ahead. "_… Let's find your mom…"_ he said as he walked his head down. Through the rest of the way, silence filled the air.

Mizore had no idea what was happening with Tsukune until she saw the insignia marks on his hands and neck. She knew Tsukune never had the marks before. "_Tsukune…what are those marks on your hands?_" she asked. "_I… don't… know…"_ He said in a low tone. Mizore tried to feel the mark on his hands until Tsukune pulled away once more. "_Why are you distancing yourself from me love_?" she asked. "_I'm not. I just don't know what's happening to me. Let's just find your mom and later I can explain everything else_." He said in an annoyed voice. Mizore nodded but felt unconvinced by the way he said his words. By the time their conversation ended, Tsurara found them while she walking up the trail. "_My my… what do we have here? Has my Mizore finally captured our beloved Tsukune? Or is this another misunderstanding?"_ she smiled. "_No mother, I wanted to tell you news. Tsukune and I are engaged and we want your permission to get married. Father wouldn't agree unless you would_." Mizore explained. "_Of course you have my consent to get married but Tsukune…"_ Tsurara said as she went up to him. Tsukune's eyes widened when Tsurara poised near him and she started playing with his hair. "_Are you sure you want to marry my Mizore instead of little ol me? Don't you want to have an experienced yukki-onna to fondle and cherish with?"._ "Mrs. Shirayuki! You have Jun and I am in love with your duaghter!" he said but was cut off when she placed her fingers on his lips. "I told you to call me Tsurara-chan…" She said softly. "_Mother! Tsukune is belongs to me_!" Mizore yelled. Tsukune swayed away from Tsurara. "_Well then, you have to prove that not don't you?"_ Tsurara explained."_How do we do that then?"_ Mizore asked. "_Have you two done it already?"_ she said slyly with a smug look. Both Mizore and Tsukune blushed. "_Oh my you actually went that far already. Hmmm... How was my daughter Tsukune_?" She asked. Tsukune's face became more red then fruit punch kool-aid. "_If that's the case, we will make preparations for the wedding by next week then_". Mizore smiled at the idea while Tsukune turned away, noting that he had other things on his mind right now. They went back to Mizore's place and Tsukune said nothing during the trip.

_**Tsukune's POV:**_

What's happening to me? I mean... I almost lost it back there and this time I felt another presence take over my body. Am I really becoming a ghoul again? If that was true, wouldn't I be in extreme pain right now? At that moment, the voice I had heard in my dreams began to speak through my shadow. "_You're so pathetic and naïve. I don't see why to do you continue to be with her while you know that you endanger her life_". "_I don't care what you think, I am not like you!"_ I snapped back. "_Oh yes you are. Like it or not, you're becoming so more ruthless in battle like me. Even Mizore trembled at your amazing battle prowess. It's only a matter of time before she leaves you_" he responded. "_Shut up!_" I yelled as I turned into my vampire state and I stomped on my shadow but it faded away after saying "_Soon you will realize the truth so deny it why you can._". Mizore and Tsurara must've been standing there for a while because they stared at the hole I made in the ground. I could sense the fear in Mizore's body and Tsurara looked at me like a complete stranger. I apologized for my anger ventilation and they said it was ok. I got a tour inside Mizore's house and the last room we went to was Mizore's. I placed the luggage next to the door while I noticed I dirty. I asked Mizore if she wanted to shower with me but she declined. I wondered if she was starting to develop a fear to me but she said she had to help her mom cook downstairs. I showered alone and stood there for a while.

An hour in the shower was doing me wonders. I had just seemed to relax until my shadow re-animated and began to speak to me again. "_You see? I told you she was beginning to fear you_." He exclaimed. "_Leave me alone! I don't need to hear or believe anything you say so FUCK OFF!"_ I yelled once more. Just as I panted, Mizore had stepped in the room. She looked at me like I was completely crazy. "_Don't start thinking I'm crazy. I swear I wasn't talking to myself. Well kind of but you ha-."_ Mizore cut me off. "_I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready…"_ she said softly before leaving. Once again I was in a predicament I couldn't get out of nor explain for that matter. I went downstairs and Mizore's parents had noticed my appearance was vampire like. We had dinner but it was silent. No one said a word to me until Tsurara and Jun spoke. "_So … how do you propose we do the wedding?"_ she asked. Mizore answered lowly "_Anything Tsukune wants_". I turned to Mizore. "_What's the matter? Didn't you say we would decide together?_" I asked. "_I know but I don't want to get you mad if you don't have your choice._" She said quickly. "_But I want the two of us to pick one we like though_" I said as I placed my hand on hers. She pulled away from me slowly and I looked at her. Her parents looked at me and I began to get a little angry. "_Mizore… Can I talk to you for a second?"_ I asked her.

I thanked Tsurara and Jun for the cooking and went upstairs with Mizore for a second. I sat down on the bed and she refused to sit next to me. I got a little annoyed and asked "Okay… what's going on?". She looked at the floor and answered "Nothing…". "Really… it's bad enough you lied and you're not even looking at me" I said. Mizore said nothing for that brief moment. "Seriously! I ask you out and for your hand in marriage. We have a great time and we got to my place with no problems. The moment we come here and things happen, you distance yourself from me. Why?" I said as I started to get more frustrated. "_Tsukune... It's not your fault... It's me…"_ she said. "I just feel like that maybe I rushed things with you too soon and I started to realize that slowly." The moment she said that, she gave the engagement ring I gave her and placed it inside my hand. "_We can still be friends for now but maybe not lovers yet_.". I placed my head down. "_You are such a lair… I know why you're doing this…"_ I said as I was beginning to vent. "_You think I'm crazy… You think I'm a lunatic who can't seem to control stress. You are afraid of me. Admit it. YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE YOU ARE AFRAID!"._ I placed my hands on her shoulders, looking at her directly. She looked back and said no words. "_You fear me… right?"_ I said calmly. She nodded slowly and trembled. "_And you said you'd never leave me… I can see now that all that you've said to me was a lie…"_ I said after I got up. "_Tsukune… that's not what I me-."_ She said until I cut her off. "Save it! I don't want to hear anymore lies. I hate it when people leave me. I am sick of all the loneliness. Every time I make friends, they all leave me and make me feel broken!" I shouted. _"Tsukune"_ she said as she tried to hug but I moved away. "_DON'T TOUCH ME! You fear me right?! Then I will leave you so you are far away the likes of me!_" I yelled. I threw the ring away and slammed the door. I went outside and ventured off to the depths of another place. I kept going, not caring about anything or anyone. Friends are all gone. I no longer cared for anyone. My family could never accept what I have become. My friends have all abandoned me. I wanted to the pain to go away. I didn't want to exist anymore. I just wanted it to end…

_**Mizore's POV:**_

I cried for what I had done. I loved him so much but I feared him more to the point where I felt like he would hurt or threaten me. It didn't matter now. He hates me indefinitely. I sobbed until my parents came into my room, asking what went on I explained everything to them and they weren't sure what to say. I asked to be alone for a while soon after that. The love that resonated with Tsukune is now a long forgotten tomb inside my chest. I could my mom calling me for night snack but I stood in my room filled with silence. I placed my head on my pillow while holding the other, drenched in my depression. I tried to go to sleep but ended up tossing and turning until sunrise. No matter what I did, I knew I had to find Tsukune fast.

I got up from bed and washed to get ready for my day, which was trying to find Tsukune. My other was near the door and saw me getting ready to leave. "I'm going to find Tsukune so please don't try to stop me." I said as I gripped on to my backpack. "I_ won't do such a thing. You better find him and make up soon. The last thing anyone ever wants is to have someone special in their life disappear forever_" My mom said. I gave her a hug and dad a kiss on the cheek I took the bus to Yōkai campus to check around for Tsukune and I ended up with no leads. Students and teachers had not seen nor heard from Tsukune since we left. I was running out of options and I figured I needed some help finding him. I knew was going to be in a lot of trouble but I had no other alternatives. I needed to ask the others for help, particularly Moka. But the first person I went to find was Yukari. As usual, I found her in the library doing equations. "_Yukari! There you are._ _Please… I need your help_" I asked. "_Oh you need my help now. Funny how you didn't need my help earlier to get Tsukune._" She said in an irritated voice. "_Yukari please, Tsukune may be in danger and I can't find him at all. I really need your help because you are his friend also. Please…_" I begged. Yukari looked at my face and knew I wasn't lying. "_Okay, I help you because you look so serious about this." _She calmly replied. I hugged her so tightly with joy. "_Okay okay already. You're going to crush me if you keep that up_." She wheezed. I explained to her the whole story about what had been happening to Tsukune during the past few days but left out the part where we had broken up. "_Well I really don't know much about that kind of power but I think Moka can help us." She pointed out. That was true. Moka's inner-self had extensive_ knowledge on aura and could point out where Tsukune could be based on his scent since she usually sucked his blood.

We began to search for Moka in her dorm and instead found Kokoa. "What the two of you doing here?" she asked. "We could say the same to you…" Yukari mumbled. "Well I place this note for Moka since she left home." She pointed out. "When did she leave and why?" I asked. "_Because she felt like going home and she just left 5 minutes ago actually_" She said as she was looking up. Yukari and I ran to the bus stop and ended up catching Moka just in time. "_Moka!"_ I yelled along with Yukari. "_What is it girls?"_ she asked. "_We need to talk to your inner self for a second_." Yukari and I said at the same pace. After that, Inner Moka surfaced from the Rosario. "_What do you want? This better be important_". She said stated. I explained to Moka the same way I explained to Yukari about was going on. "_His emotions are causing his blood and power to become unstable. If this continues, he will lose all his humanity and become something far worse than a feral ghoul. He will become a Savage beast, hell bent on causing eternal suffering to both monsters and humans. If he allows his will to be engulfed by darkness, then we are all in trouble. He will reach class far greater than an S class monster. We must find him quickly_." She explained. The three of us began searching for Tsukune, with Moka leading. We walked for long periods of time, climbing and hopping over terrain along the way.

We knew we reached the end of our destination went we approached the last hill we climbed over. To the distance we saw a ruined city and at its heart, we glanced at this ruined tower. It felt like the prime source where the aura was coming from. "_Tsukune must be in that tower. We must go through this ruined city and find him before it's too late_." Moka warned. I had a bad vibe once we entered the city while Yukari couldn't believe the way the city looked. There was blood, destroyed building and we could've sworn we heard a baby crying. What also didn't help was how dark the sky was. A doomsday red covered its glooming setting. "_This city isn't real"_ Moka said. "_How is it not real? We are touching standing on the ground_." said Yukari. "_This city is only a visual representation inside Tsukune's heart and thought. However, because of the fact that his powers are out of control at this point, his powers have amassed this place to become real to anyone's eyes._" She explained. I was just looking at everything and felt so bad. I had no idea that Tsukune was this lonely before and feels even lonelier now. I kept thinking to myself that it was my entire fault. That I failed to keep Kyoko's promise.

As we entered the city, we glanced at all the animated corpses that were lying around. This place was literally in ruins and had death written all over it. Just as the three of us were approaching the tower, we find Kurumu sitting on the floor. "_Kurumu_?! What are you doing in a place like this?" Yukari questioned. Kurumu said nothing, only looking down and avoiding eye contact from Mizore and Moka. "_I was just looking for Tsukune_". She mumbled. Moka looked at her and could see she was clearly hiding something. "_If you have something to say then say it."_ She demanded. Kurumu went up to Mizore. "_I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I didn't think it would've gotten this far_." She said. "_Sorry for what? You mean about the day you tried to come after me? If it's that, it's alright_." I said. "_No… not that… I'm sorry for making Tsukune what he is right now?"_ She said as she lowered her head. "_What do you mean how he is now? What did you do to him_?" I asked while holding in my anger. "_I couldn't take the fact that Tsukune and you were getting married, so I tried to break you two up. At first I entered his dreams, giving him nightmares about how everyone would leave him. When that was over, I painted his hands to look like a satanic seal. I made him believe he lost so much control over his monster side. I played mind games on him so you could think he was crazy I wanted to comfort him after wards when both of you split but he built all this and I see now that I was wrong_." Kurumu admitted. I placed my head down and approached her directly, giving her a hard and cold slap. "_Do you have any idea the amount of damage you have caused? You have awoken Tsukune's darkest power and now he intends to use that power to make everyone suffer. All monsters and humans are now endangered because of your selfishness." I yelled at her. "But wouldn't you do the same if it was the other way around?"_ She snapped back. "_That's where we're different. I think about Tsukune's happiness and if that meant he wouldn't be with me, I would still be there for him. I consider his decision and feelings towards every situation. All you thought about was yourself and your own personal gain_!" I replied with anger. Kurumu again said no words. "_I hate to break this little fight but we have bigger problems at hand_!" Inner-Moka interrupted. Just as the four of them looked in the same direction, a shadow that took the shape of Tsukune began to lunge directly at them. Mizore fired her ice shards at its heart and it quickly vanished. _"I sense more coming!"_ said Yukari. More shadows began dispersing from the tower, lunging to kill everyone on sight. Each one fought off against the shadows while progressing to each floor inside the tower. As they were two floors away from their destination, they noticed that this floor was based on a school in the human world. "_What is this place?"_ Kurumu asked. I remembered the photograph I found the yesterday with Tsukune with his old classmates. "_This must be Tsukune's past school!"_ I said. "_How would you know that and more importantly, why would we be here?"_ Inner-Moka questioned. "_Because this is the where his loneliness began to be a problem. I would know because he told me about his past when I looked into his old photo album_" I replied. "_Be careful everyone! I sense something stranger inside the school_" said Yukari. We all went inside to investigate. Although it was only floors, the sight was virtually unpleasant. The walls were vandalized by the words "Suffer", "Hate", and "Death". There was blood splattered all over the hallways and stares. The fountains also dripped with blood and I could feel an ominous presence.

_**Normal POV:**_

With each passing minute, they went passed the ruined hallway and ended towards a dead end."_Shoot! This is the third dead we've come across, there has to go be away to get to the next level_." Inner-Moka said. Mizore searched around for any small details along with Yukari while Kurumu was investigating the other dead ends with Moka. They all reported back to regroup, with nothing to report at all. "_This is getting us nowhere and we're wasting time_" Mizore said. "_I can't fly around here because it's too narrow_" Kurumu replied. "_We're like sitting ducks in here I have an idea on-"_ Inner-Moka stated until she was interrupted by Yukari.  
"_Moka! I think I just heard something big_" Yukari panicked. They all listened carefully and overheard a roar. "_What the hell was that?"_ Kurumu jumped. "_I don't know what we're dealing with here but keep your guard up_" Moka said. The roars were echoing louder, indicating that the creature was approaching quickly. A demon centipede lunges through the walls, stopping its rampage until it sees the girls. Just when matters had seemed bad, another one appeared on the opposite side of the hallway. "_Crap! We're boxed in and we can't take on both of them at the same time_" said Yukari. The 4 of them braced themselves for the attack until a door opened near them and they overheard a childlike voice. "_This way! Please come in before they get you_" the child said. The four of them ran inside while the two demon centipedes rushed into each other, head first. "I thought we were goners for sure" Kurumu panted. "_Thank you very much_" Mizore said. The four of them looked at the child closely and could not believe what they were just seeing at this moment. "_Why are all of you staring at me like that?"_ the child said.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

_How did this Chapter seem? Was it alright? Awesome? Needs work? Let me know people. Your feedback counts. Just don't flame :) Chapter 8 will be uploaded as soon as possible and I ask for your support and patience. Please spread the word about this fan fic if you can. Thank you and enjoy your day :D_


	8. Maiden of the Snow Chapter 8

**For the Record: **_I do NOT own any of these characters and they are only used for this fanfic I have created. They belong to their respected owners._

* * *

_**Maiden of the Snow Part 8**_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

When the boy looked at everyone staring at him, he started becoming scared. "_Please don't stare at me like that. You won't hurt me like the others right?_" he whimpered. Mizore looked at his scared expression, offering her hand to him. He took her hand and hugged her tightly, crying out of loneliness. "_Your name is Tsukune right?_" she said softly. He nodded slowly. "_No way!_" Kurumu stated. "_But Tsukune is much older!_". "_This must be what's left of his humanity, in physical form right Moka?_" Yukari stated. "_That's right. If this is what's left of his humanity then we must be getting close the heart._" Inner-Moka explained. "_The thing is… how can we reach the top? We've just finished escaping those two demon centipedes barricading the way upstairs. "Um… I know another way upstairs if that's where you want to go._" young Tsukune said. Mizore held on to his hand while he led the way. "Tsukune, why are you the only one here?" Mizore asked. "I don't know and I've tried to get out also but I've been so afraid. Everyone is gone and I don't want to yell for help because those things would come after me again. I feel so alone and no one was around to help." He explained while tears ran down his eyes. His loneliness made Mizore recall her past also. She was alone for a while also and that Tsukune broken that curse the day they met and he offered her his friendship.

The others kept on talking and planning on how they would approach the hell bent on revenge Tsukune. Each of them could not imagine what or how would Tsukune look like now. Young Tsukune stopped and pointed the way towards the door. "_That's the way up but…_" he stopped. "_But what Tsukune?"_ Inner-Moka asked. "_There's a really bad monster inside. People have tried this way to escape but no one comes out."_ He fearfully said. "_How would you know that?"_ Kurumu asked. "_I saw it drag one of the teachers with its tongue and ate him whole. The only thing it spat out was their shoes_." He explained. "You tell us this now!?" Kurumu yelled. Young Tsukune ran behind Mizore, becoming frightened by her voice. "_I t-t-thought I was being helpful_." He mumbled. "_Cool it Kurumu! He's just a child_!" Mizore snapped. Kurumu nodded and apologized to him. "_How did the monster look like?"_ Yukari asked. "_I've never seen the monster since I've been so frightened to even look_." Tsukune said sadly while putting his head down. "_I'm sorry_". Mizore lifted his head. "_It's okay Tsukune-kun. We're here now so you don't have to be scared at all okay?"._ After hearing Mizore, Tsukune hugged all of them with joy and cried by the time he hugged Kurumu. "_What did you do to him now you big breasted monster_?" said Yukari. "_I swear I didn't do anything_" she snapped back. "_It's not your fault… I'm just so happy_." He replied. "_I was so lonely in here and I didn't think anyone would rescue me and now all of you are my friends._" Kurumu couldn't help but smile and everyone did as well. "_Don't cry Tsukune-kun_" Yukari said. "_We need you to be strong okay?_" Tsukune wiped his face and nodded with a smile. "_Are we about done here? We need to get to Tsukune because we're running out of time here."_ said Inner-Moka in a annoyed tone. The others agreed and carried on the journey through the door. Young Tsukune still held on Mizore's hand along the way, while Mizore began to feel guiltier by each passing second. She felt mostly responsible for the entire mess with Tsukune.

_"Mizore! How long are you going to stay there?!_" Inner-Moka shouted. Mizore snapped out of it and continued walking. They reached the end of the hallway, only to find the passageway barricaded with a sheet of dark energy. Kurumu was the first to attempt entry but was denied by dark lightning zapping her hand. "_It seems whoever or whatever blocked this path must know that we're here. Stay close everyone. This time I have no idea what we may be dealing with_" Inner-Moka said. They each looked at all corners and pathways and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until they hear laughter. "_Hahahaha… Won't the 5 of you please play with me?_" said the voice. Everyone tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from until the demon centipede burrowed from beneath the floor. "_Not again with this hideous thing._" Yukari complained. Before long, it began sprouting a body on top of the head and pieces of flesh began ripping apart. The girls were becoming disgusted by the process until the centipede's upper body looked like a demonic counter part of Tsukune. "_PLAY WITH ME_!" It yelled and lunged towards all of them, attacking without hesitation. "_Mizore! Protect Tsukune! It's obvious that thing's after Tsukune-kun."_ Inner-Moka shouted. Mizore nodded at her and carried little Tsukune away from the scene. Kurumu and Yukari stayed behind to help Inner-Moka.

Mizore piggybacked Tsukune towards a hiding spot while both of them rested. Mizore was a little fatigued from all the running. "_Are you okay Tsukune-kun?"_ she asked. "_I'm fine."_ He replied. He noticed that she had a small cut on her ankle. "_Are you okay_?" he asked. "_Don't worry about me okay? As long as you're safe, that's what matters_?" she said while trying to put pressure on the cut. Young Tsukune ripped a piece of his shirt, in order to wrap up the cut on Mizore's ankle. "_You didn't have to do that_." She said. "_Of course I had to_" he replied. "_You are my first friend and the first one to be there for me in such a long time_." When she heard those words, once again she began day dreaming on the day she met Tsukune and how much time they spent together. The moments when the laugh down to their romantic bout. All the memories were playing inside Mizore's mind. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it off quickly. "_Mizore-chan? Did I say something bad_?" he asked. "_Not at all_. _Thank you_" she responded back to the little Tsukune. They made their way to the end of what seemed to be a labyrinth. They both looked at each other, knowing they needed to pull the door open. The others caught up in the nick of time, determined to open it. They tugged the demon door until it slowly budged. The moment they went inside, little Tsukune began fading away. "_No!_" cried Mizore. "_It's okay. I thank you all for being so kind to me.. I'll never forget you… ever_" he spoke as he faded into thin air. "_Don't get discouraged now, we're here in the heart of the fortress now_" Inner-Moka replied. "_We can't afford to waste more time or Tsukune will never be saved_". Yukari nodded along with Kurumu while Mizore got back on her feet and walked first.

The continued onward, looking at the ruined hallway with blood stains and written words such as "SUFFER, LONELINESS, DESPAIR and LIES" all around them. Everyone stopped and felt the darkest power they had ever encounter in their existence thus far. It made them tremble to suck a degree that even Moka was unsure what become of them once they would enter. Kurumu held herself together, feeling chills down her spine from the venomous aura Tsukune was producing at the end of the passageway. "Okay guys... I'm going to be brutally honest. We need to beat Tsukune with everything we have, understood?" Inner-Moka explained. "Why do you say that? Is he that strong?" Kurumu asked. "_He far exceeds S-class and is considered very dangerous at this point. I know for a fact that my father cannot even put a dent into Tsukune at this point_" She said. "_Then we have no chance at all. We'll suffer fatality within moments_" Yukari yelled. Mizore said nothing while walking slowly to the last door. "_I have no choice… If that means I have to sacrifice myself to safe Tsukune, so be it. I don't know about the rest of you but I want to save him. I abandoned him once and I will not and cannot make the same mistake again…_" she stated. All of them looked at her and followed her into the chamber. Bodies were hanging from the walls, the ceiling and the floor. They all stood silent and saw a shadowy figure with its back facing them. With no actions or words, they all knew but couldn't believe that it was none other than Tsukune himself.

"_Tsukune!_" they all called out and he remained there silent as a statue. He clenched his fist so tight that blood started to drip out from his own hand. "_Leave …_" he said lowly. Everyone else could feel his power growing and began to experience strange vibes. "_What's going on?_" Kurumu began shouting as the ground began vibrating. "_He must be unleashing his power, we have to stop him or he will destroy the worlds!_" said Inner-Moka. Tsukune turned around to reveal his greyish skin while staring at all of them with his demonic eyes with no pupils. His fangs sharpened and he began to let out black, venomous aura. "_Tsukune! Snap out of it!_" Yukari yelled. Mizore could only watch as her husband became the man he no longer resembled. "_If you won't snap out of it, then I guess I'll beat some sense into you_" Inner-Moka said coolly. Tsukune said no words and waited, daring her to attack. Inner Moka began kicking Tsukune through his sides and landed each blow with precision. Inner-Moka leaped into the air while Tsukune was kneeling on the floor. Moka began to pick up velocity and preparing her signature kick and shouted "_Know your p-"_ but Tsukune caught her leg without even the slightest difficulty." "_No…..You Learn YOURS!_" The demonic Tsukune snarled and launch her into the air by punching her stomach, then ended the battle by using her own signature kick against her. She landed face first into the floor while Tsukune demonically laughed. "_Who else… has a death wish?"_ he stood standing as if nothing had surprised him. Mizore and the other couldn't believe how Tsukune made short work of Inner-Moka, one of the most powerful people around, in a matter of seconds.

"_There's no way we can save Tsukune if he's this powerful alone_" Kurumu said as she shuddered. "_Moka is out cold!_" Yukari yelled. Mizore stood there, paralyzed by Tsukune's actions. Tsukune laughed devilishly, growing his claws large. Everyone else could only watch as Tsukune's bitterness and loneliness consume his humanity little by little. Mizore was realizing that Tsukune was becoming the very thing she almost became when she Tsukune, a corrupted person with no heart or light inside their heart. Only hatred and a dark void consumed the mind the man she loved. Mizore also looked recalled the photo of how she saw Tsukune's friends and how they deserted him. In essence, they had all done the same to him, only this time, he was stuck in a darker situation. But she knew there had to been a reason for Tsukune's unexplained transformation, that there was more than just acceptance. "_Why Tsukune… why_?" she said as she looked downward, tearing a little. "_You of all people should know why I am this way_." He responded. "_All of you deserted me just like when people did before I met any of you. My life has no purpose any longer. You all stand before me as enemies and nothing more_" he responded coldly. "_That's not true! Your life is not worse than mine… remember… I had to seal my power away_" Inner-Moka said slightly after gaining consciousness. " _SHUT UP!"_ Tsukune yelled. "_YOU WERE SEALED BY CHOICE! I HAD NO CHOICE WHAT SO EVER! WHEN YOU APPEAR, YOU HAVE EVERYONE AROUND YOU TO BE FRIENDS WITH! NOBODY CAN ACCEPT ME FOR WHAT I AM! EVERYONE LABELS ME AS A BEAST AND IS AFRAID AT THE VERY POWER I POSSESS. I HAVE NOTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO. MY FAMILY WON'T EVER ACCEPT ME FOR BECOMING THE WAY I AM! WHO THE HELL WANTS A BEAST? TELL ME?!_". Everyone looked down because they knew he was right at many degrees, everybody except Mizore. She walked closer towards Tsukune."_Get away from me or you're next yeti!_" He shouted. "_You idiot! Get away from him, he'll kill you!_" Inner-Moka was moment away from striking towars her heart.

Mizore tippy toed to kiss his lips with tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "_I love you Tsukune… I love you so much… You're not an animal… You're my husband_" she nuzzled while was nothing but a long, enduring silence for that moment. Tsukune's eyes widen and slowly his pupils began returning while tearing. She rubbed his head and slowly gained his humanity back, piece by piece. Tsukune leaped himself away, noting that his power was becoming out of control. _"Leave …all of you… now… Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore… I'm sorry for all that I've done…_" he said in a grim tone. "_Take the tower exit and leave…_" The floor revealed a trap door with a set of stairs heading downward. Everyone was hesitant to not leave Tsukune. "_Go! I can't hold the tower much longer!_" he groaned. "_We can't leave you Tsukune!_" Mizore yelled. Tsukune's black aura made a hand and pushed them all side into the door. "_Go!_" he yelled as he sealed himself on the floor above as everything was beginning to crumble.

_**Mizore's POV:**_

There was nothing I could do. I tried every attempt to break the trapdoor, all in vain. I cried with my final strike thinking that Tsukune was an idiot for allowing himself to stay and allowing us to escape this falling tower. "_Mizore! We need to go before the place collapses!_" Kurumu yelled. I wanted to save Tsukune but I knew that's what he didn't want me to do. We needed to escape the tower. We ran down stair case after stair case, which seemed like a never ending labyrinth, until we reached the bottom. I was beginning to run out of breath from all of the suspense. "_Great! Now we're back on the mid-section of the tower_" Kurumu complained. "_Quit your whining and try to find the next way out… we don't have a lot of time!_" Inner-Moka said. "_Stop acting like you're the leader here!_" Kurumu snapped back. They kept snapping at each other until Yukari and I started to point their eyes to the end of the hallway. "_Girls! Shut UP and RUN!_" I shouted. It was an even bigger centipede than the two we encountered earlier and this one was particularly angry.

As we kept running onward, it kept trying hit use with its acidic saliva, hell bent on trying to eat use. I tried to use a lot of ice walls to see if it would slow it down but he bashed through all of them without the slightest bit of trouble. We knew couldn't keep this up any longer. We were out almost at our limit and out of breath. "_I don't want to get eaten! I'm too young!"_ Yukari cried out loud. I was trying my best to keep up and then I realized that we didn't need to run. "_Everybody with me now_!" I shouted. We all stood near each other I made and ice sleigh to slide all of us down. It was a good thing the hallway was tilted down towards the path we needed to go. "_On the count of three, we jump off and move to the left!"_ I yelled. We all got ready for three and jumped towards the left side of the hallway and ran towards the door that was the exit. Just as we seemed to get a lucky break, the way out was sealed shut..

_**End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

**(The story was cut short due to recent events but I will continue shortly I apologize for the long wait. I had various things going on and writer's block so please excuse me :( .. But again, I thank you for reading this fanfic . Chapter 9 will definitely be longer.. That I can assure you on :) ****)**


End file.
